experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Warnings
Regular Account Wipes We perform account wipes every 5-6 months on inactive accounts to reduce obsolete data on the server. If you do not wish for your account to be deleted, please log in to your account every few months or so, or contact the GM team. This also gives a chance for new players to claim inactive character names. Stackable Items Cap There is a 30k cap on stackable items. Any "attempt" to over-stack will result in a loss of items. If you have any amount of pieces of Gold in your inventory, say 42 Gold, opening a Gold 30000 Box will not change your gold to 30,042 pieces, but will remain as 42 pieces, and the rest of the 30000 Gold will drop on the ground. Users will not be compensated for accidentally dropped items. Weight There is a 100-unique-items limit in your inventory and equipment. This means that if you already have 100 slots taken in inventory and equipment, you cannot receive any new items. Bottom line, you cannot carry more than 100 different items. If your character is overweight, it cannot receive any other items. Make sure you always have extra space in your inventory, with extra slots and that you are not overweight. If you already have 100 items or are overweight when you reach your pinnacle, you will not receive your blessing and will have to re-login to receive a new blessing if you missed it. The same applies to the obtaining of other items. Again, users will not be compensated for missed items. MATK Cap There is a cap of 65,534 points on MATK, so be careful when setting your INT or using high MATK equipment that may overflow and thus reset your MATK. Suggestion: Wear all your equipment, cards, buffs, etc., before adjusting your stats. Path Boundary Once you choose your path from Sophia, you will not be able to change it. You will also only be able to use path equipment that belongs to your path. If you're a Guardian, you will not be able to use equipment from The One set, for example. To play another path, you can either create a new character or remake your character. Chapter MvP Kill Limit There is a limit on how many times the summoned chapter versions [ Nidhoggr's Revenge ] and [ Firefox ] can be killed. Each can only be killed 7 times. If Nidhoggr's Revenge is killed 7x, clicking on the portal to Eden will warp the player to Bastion immediately. Killing Firefox 7x will have players locked out of Eclage. Pinnacle Chapter 2 requires reaching a Pinnacle. Once you receive a pinnacle (character bound), either Odin's Blessing or Odin's Grace, it cannot be changed. For this reason, players sometimes prefer to keep remaking their characters until they get the blessing that they want before proceeding with the Storyline. You can only get one Odin's Blessing and one Odin's Grace per character. Submission of Lost Soul When submitting the item Lost Soul to General Van Handel, he will take all the pieces of Lost Soul that you have in your inventory. For this reason, make sure to only have one Lost Soul in your inventory to be submitted to the General. Odin Set For the Odin Set to work, all set items must be worn at the same time. Wearing any path equipment will nullify the effects of the Odin Set, even if path equipment is costumed.Category:Information